


a moment and eternity

by soaringslash



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Spoilers, again i didnt have either in mind particularly, could be platonic could be romantic idc take your pick, feel free to interpret it as familial, gore! cannibalism! stabbing!, i mean there is an "i love you" or two but, i mean... i think we all know already but, somehow we end up with fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/soaringslash
Summary: Jin has always had a knack for strategy, timing, calculations, and so it is perfect down to the millisecond when he slides Yukianesa into Ragna’s heart.---"if I were to die in a moment of beauty, I would have no regrets, because that moment would become my eternity, no matter how awful my life was"
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi & Ragna the Bloodedge
Kudos: 7





	a moment and eternity

**Author's Note:**

> "alex why dont you add these to defrost instead" i dunno man ! the vibes weren't right it just didn't fit !

_This is a story of brothers._

—

Ragna screams.

It rips through the air like a serrated knife. In his open mouth teeth sharpen and grow, splitting his gums and splintering his jawbone; a percussion of cracks to match his broken voice. His fingers creak and stretch as shadow crawls down his arms to form vicious claws of pure darkness.

There are tears running down his face, but this time it is not Jin’s fault.

… No. It is absolutely his fault.

—

_This is a story of forgiveness._

—

It is his fault, because he couldn’t get over his own selfish desires, because all he did was hate and hate and blame and blame until-

It is time. He cannot afford to lose himself to his labyrinthine thoughts again. If he is to do this- if this is to be prevented at all… but, first.

He wraps his arms around Ragna (he can feel his body ripple, muscle twisting apart and back together in increasingly unnatural formations) and buries his nose and mouth against his neck. 

It is as warm as he remembers.

He presses his cold lips to his ear and murmurs something, soft as a fading breeze.

“I’m sorry,” or maybe, “I love you.”

Maybe both. Maybe neither. 

It does not matter that no one - maybe not even Ragna - can hear his words. This moment is for them, only them. He squeezes a little tighter and almost laughs.

All of it… seems like a joke. That Ragna is the Beast when he’s the one all dark and twisted up inside. 

That he could ever stand a chance at all.

He is one man, frail and weak, barely more than a corpse, but this is their fate. 

He must slay the monster.

—

_… This is a story of surrender._

—

It is not easy - whyever would it be? But he has trained, has practiced, has acted this out in every battle that came before and he is ready (as he’ll ever be) for this final, grand performance.

Jin has always had a knack for strategy, timing, calculations, and so it is perfect down to the millisecond when he slides Yukianesa into Ragna’s heart.

Ragna weeps, because some scrap of him remains within the Beast, but it is not enough to stop his claws from cracking his little brother’s rib cage open like an oyster. It is not enough to stop him from leaning forward and baring his fangs, to stop him from sinking them deep into the organs that pulse against open air.

And then even that fades, just as Jin heaves one last agonizing breath and crumples in the Beast’s jaws.

Jin has spent his entire life planning for this death.

Ice finds that heart of purest dark, and the Beast is no more.

—

_This is…_

—

Ragna opens his eyes to a field of snow. It has already started to melt, and little flowers peek through where they can. 

His fingers are laced with someone else’s. He glances over, meets bright green eyes and an even brighter smile, and his heart (or the spot where his heart used to be that still pulses gently) stutters for a moment.

When had he last seen Jin smile like that? Certainly not since the fire; not for months before that.

The words echo in his head.

“Let’s die together.”

Was this why? For this, a moment stretched into eternity where their hearts stopped as one, where their souls met and intertwined as they left their bodies for good?

“Jin,” he says out loud, “you really did it, huh?”

“It’s worth it for this,” Jin answers, and squeezes his hand.

Ragna won’t ever admit it to him, but maybe he thinks it’s a little worth it too. This beautiful place where spring melts away winter, their place…

“You’ve always been such a stubborn little brat.”

“I wasn’t about to let you leave me behind again.”

Ragna rolls his eyes, but drags his little brother closer. He cups his head in his other head to push him against his body. Jin slots himself against him like he belongs there.

In a way, he does.

In a way, he always had.


End file.
